A Snowy First Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: Christmas is upcoming, with Dash and Fluttershy opening up the door to some friends and family. Among them is Fluttershy's boyfriend Silver Hawk, a person learning to be a doctor, and the father to their daughter... see what's next. Two-shot. FluttershyXOC, TwilightXDash
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: *humming a Christmas song*

Sunset: Hearth's Warming is nearing, and I can't wait.

Sunrise: Momma, I heard a knock sound…

Sunset: Hmm? *heads over to studio doors and sees Silver Hawk, Timid Swallow and Snow Angel there* Oh, Happy Hearth's Warming Eve.

Silver Hawk: Happy Hearth's Warming eve, Sunset.

Timid: Ano...h-hi.

Snow Angel: Hi.

Sunset: Good to see you all.

SZ: *walks in, carrying a few plates of cookies* The cookies are done, and they are perfect.

Pikatwig: *continues humming, but it's a song from 'Olive, the Other Reindeer'. Stops after a moment* Oh? Hey Sean. Merry Christmas.

SZ: Merry Christmas, Pika. *puts the plates down*

Pikatwig: Oh? Cookies. Thanks. *puts them in a plastic container*

SZ: No prob. Made a few different kinds to satisfy everyone's taste. I got chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, double chocolate, chocolate mint chip, and many more.

Pikatwig: Cool. Thanks. *takes out a script and begins to scratch a few things out*

SZ: Hmm? What'cha writing there?

Pikatwig: It's the script for mine and KKD's new traditional MLP Christmas story, 'Home for Hearth's Warming'. I've had to cut out a few things so we can hopefully get it done before the end of the month.

Snow Angel: *walks over to Sunrise* Hi, Sunrise-nee-chan!

Sunrise: Hey there, other dimensional sis.

Pikatwig: We've gotta get back to work on the story where those two meet one of these days…

SZ: Noted.

Pikatwig: Anyway… if at all possible, I wanna get SOMETHING MLP Christmas themed out for this year.

SZ: Yeah...well I want to get SOMETHING Christmas related out for this year. I wanted to do a Christmas chapter for one of my stories, but...well, it wasn't the right time for one in each story, so I figured… forget it. Might as well do a one shot.

Snow Angel: So, where's Okaa-san?

Sunrise: She's over there. *the two fillies run over to Fluttershy, who was sewing a scarf*

Silver Hawk: *waves at the pale yellow mare* Hello, Butterfly-chan.

Fluttershy: *yelps and hides the scarf* H-h-h-hi…

Snow Angel: *hugs Fluttershy* Hi, Okaa-san! Happy Hearth's Warming!

Fluttershy: Oh? Oh Snow-chan! *hugs her* Happy Hearth's Warming Eve.

Sunrise: Hug? *is hugged as well*

Pikatwig: Kawaii…

SZ: Agreed. That is just precious right there.

Silver Hawk: Indeed.

*SNAP*

Pikatwig: Huh?

Posey: *waves at everyone as she held a camera*Hiya.

Fluttershy: Itoko-chan! *scampers over and hugs her* What're you doing here?!

Posey: well...I figured I'd surprise you by coming over for the holidays.

*Fluttershy smiled and gave a large smile as she hugged Posey*

Pikatwig: Even more cute.

SZ: Again, agreed.

Silver Hawk: *nods in agreement*

Pikatwig: So… let's try and begin this story. Disclaimers? *looks and sees them lying around from 'Home for Hearth's Warming'. ...guess I didn't pick it up from earlier.

SZ: Oh…

Pikatwig: Eh. I'll put this away. You set them up

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor Sean own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things we own are original characters seen in the story.

SZ: Quick note, not in the EqG-verse.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spent some time in the living room, playing a round of Splatoon, the rainbowette's team easily overtaking the other team.

"Come on...come on…" Rainbow muttered, trying to run the clock out as her team had the most points, "Almost there…"

"Rainbow, dear," her mother's voice called out, making Dash turn to see a woman that looked similar to her with blue hair, the same magenta eyes, and was currently wearing a white shirt, a knee length cyan skirt, and pink slippers.

"Yes mom?"

"If you're just going to waste the day playing video games, you can do something more productive, like help me and Twilight with the decorations, or help your sister with your niece," her mom suggested.

"I know. B-" Rainbow began before the match she and her team was playing suddenly stopped, "Oh, come on! Who the heck logs out just as the other team is winning?!"

"Some people are mean like that," Twilight stated as she walked along, carrying a wreath as she turned to Dash's mother, "Ms. Storm, thanks for letting me and my family spend some time here this year."

"It's no problem dear. But please, call me 'Sora'," she responded.

"Okay," Twilight nodded before holding up the wreath, "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Front door, if you may," Sora told her.

Twilight nodded as she proceeded to do so, placing the wreath carefully on a small hook on the front door.

"There. Is that alright?"

"Beautiful," Sora smiled.

Twilight smiled softly before she noticed Dash, who seemed to be a bit annoyed at the moment as she stared at the screen.

"No good, rage quittin' jerk," the tomboy muttered, "Quit the game just as my team was winning...you better hope I don't find you… dumb… jerk..."

"Uh… Bowy…" Twilight began, using her special nickname for Rainbow to get her attention, "I think you should give that game a break. You've been playing it non-stop ever since you got it."

The rainbowette wanted to protest, but she just ended up sighing in slight defeat, knowing she was right.

"I know...but...that game is just so awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed a bit, "...Well, equally as awesome as Smash Bros."

"Come on… take a break. Christmas is upcoming…" Twilight smiled, "And it's your niece's first Christmas."

"...Oh yeah, that's right," Rainbow blinked in realization as she stood up, dusting off her red and white tee-shirt and red shorts, "Wish it could've been after we all graduated from high school…"

Twilight put her hand on Dash's shoulder, a small soft smile on her face.

"So… where's Fluttershy right now?" Dash checked.

"Up in your room," Twilight informed.

"Thanks."

* * *

Rainbow headed on upstairs and slowly opened up the door to her's and Fluttershy's room. Dash slowly recalled what the room looked like before the birth of Fluttershy's daughter, filled almost to the brim with manga, figures, and toys in Fluttershy's part, while her's had various trophies, games and some sport supplies lying around. Now… it was missing that stuff, but it still had the TV, a laptop, and of course the beds. They had to make room for the new girl, who stayed with them in it.

"Hey uh… Fluttershy?" Dash whispered, catching the attention of the pinkette as she turned around, her long, pale pink hair swaying a bit after she turned her head. Fluttershy slowly approached her older sister and pulled her into a hug, "Hey. How're you holding up?"

Fluttershy made a 'shushing' motion as she pointed to a small crib, a baby girl with short soft pink hair with a few, small ice-blue highlights in it sleeping in it. Fluttershy and Dash slowly slipped out of the room and then Fluttershy sat down, taking a breath of relief.

"...Judging from that, I'm betting it was a handful to get Snow Angel to sleep, huh?" Rainbow Dash figured, earning a small nod from Fluttershy, "Hey… sorry I didn't help you…"

"It's fine, Rainbow. Demo...I will admit, it was a bit hard to get her to sleep. but…" Fluttershy paused as she smiled softly, "She looked so precious when she finally fell asleep."

Dash gave a small nod, "Can you believe it's her first Christmas?"

"Hai…" Fluttershy nodded before blushing a bit, "Ano...I hope you don't mind that...ano…"

"...What?"

"That...um, that Silver-kun is coming to spend the holidays with us," Fluttershy continued, her blush increasing a bit more, "Plus, he'll be bringing his family, so I hope you don't mind."

"Wait so… it's not only the two of us, mom, Twilight, her brother, his wife, Twilight's parents, Scootaloo and Lighting Dust… but also Silver Hawk, his sister and their parents?!" Dash exclaimed in shock.

"H-hai…" Fluttershy nodded meekly.

"This is gonna be one large Christmas…" Dash sighed with a small eyeroll, "Better tell mom to make some more food to be ready for Christmas dinner,"

"Hai," Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of town, a young man around 16 years of age with ice blue hair hummed a bit as he stood around an airport. He was currently wearing a sky blue jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of navy and white shoes.

Next to him was a girl about 13 years of age with blonde hair, a rather shy and nervous look on her face. She was currently wearing a soft pink sweater, a pair of white jeans, and baby blue shoes. She also was holding out a sign with the kanjis for 'mom' and 'dad' as she looked around.

"Onii-chan, are Okaa-san and Otou-san here yet?" the young girl asked the ice-bluette.

"Not yet, Timid-nee-chan," he told her.

"Okay...S-Silver-Onii-chan...do you think they'll be able to make it in time for Christmas?" the young girl, Timid, asked in a mix of hope and worry.

"...Don't worry, Timid," the young man assured her with a soft smile, 'I'm sure they'll be here before Christmas. Besides, I promised Kaa-san she'd get a chance to see Snow Angel."

"Ano… how'd they react to learning about her?" Timid curiously asked her older brother.

"...Well...I pretty much got scolded at first, but then kaa-san started squealing in joy that she's a grandma now," Silver explained, lightly chuckling a bit at the last part.

"I...I see...and Otou-san?"

"Well, after kaa-san left, we had a pretty serious talk," Silver continued, "Mostly about marriage."

"Oh...onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… gonna marry Onee-chan?"

Silver Hawk began to blush heavily at that, but before he could say anything, he heard someone calling out their names.

"Silver-kun! Timid-chan!"

"Silver Hawk! Timid Swallow!"

The two turned around to see their parents, a man with a deep ice blue color in his hair, a brown dress jacket on top of a dark grey dress shirt, a pair of black pants and black shoes, and a woman with a soft pink hair with a yellow highlight, a light green opened sweater jacket on top of a water blue dress shirt, a deep blue knee length skirt, and white dress shoes.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Timid shouted with glee as she ran over to the two.

"Timid-chan!" the woman smiled brightly as she pulled the young girl into a hug, "Ooh, I missed you so much."

"So did I," Timid smiled.

"Hey, son," the man smiled softly as Silver walked over.

"Hey, tou-san," Silver greeted him with a soft smile of his own, "Great to have you and kaa-san here."

"So… where is she? Where's my granddaughter?" their mother asked excitedly.

"Gentle Snow… please…" their dad sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited to see our granddaughter!" the woman squealed.

"Don't worry, kaa-san. you'll get a chance," Silver chuckled a bit, "In fact, l-"

"Oi~!"

"Hmm?" Silver blinked as he looked past his parents to see a pinkette who looked sort of like Fluttershy, but there were a few key differences, a few being that the girl was shorter than Fluttershy, she had a different hairstyle, her eyes were a bit of a different color, and she was wearing different clothings than Fluttershy, with a camera around her neck, "...Posey?"

"Hiya," she smiled, waving to them as she skipped over.

"...ano, what're you doing here?" Silver asked in slight confusion.

"I came with your parents," Posey giggled a bit.

"She's looks like your girlfriend," Gentle Snow noted, "You her twin?"

"Cousin," Posey replied.

"Well… let's get your bags and head to the taxi," Silver Hawk told them.

"Good idea," Gentle Snow nodded before giggling a bit, "I still can't believe I'm a grandmother now!"

"Dear… please calm down…" her husband sighed.

"Feather Scroll, can you blame me for being happy?" Gentle Snow responded before hugging Silver Hawk, "My baby boy's all grown up!"

"Mom… people are watching," Silver muttered with a slight, embarrassed blush on his face.

Timid and Posey giggled a bit at this.

"Ohh...I can remember when you were just a little boy playing with your toys!"

"First, they were action figures. Second...please stop mom…" Silver begged her, his entire face a beat red from thee embarrassment he was feeling.

"You were so adorable…" Gentle Snow giggled happily as she hugged her son tightly.

Silver Hawk let out a sigh, realizing his mother wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Come on dear… can't you hug your mother back?" Gentle Snow asked.

"...Hai…" Silver sighed as he returned the hug, "...I really did miss you, kaa-san."

"Hey… our bags are here," Feather Scroll informed.

* * *

Dash and Fluttershy sat by the TV and were currently watching a Christmas special.

"Still my favorite Christmas special," Fluttershy admitted.

"What's this called again?" Dash checked.

"'Olive, the Other Reindeer', it's so cute…" Fluttershy giggled, "I love Christmas specials like this…"

"Yea, it's cute," Dash added as she looked at the young, purple haired girl sitting next to her, "Hey Scoots, what did you think?"

"I liked it," Scootaloo admitted.

"Cool. Glad ya liked it," Rainbow smiled as she ruffled Scootaloo's hair a bit.

"So… can we watch some of the televised Christmas specials?" Scootaloo curiously asked.

"Uh… no. Sure, there are good Christmas specials, but they don't air as often as the bad ones," Dash explained.

"Oh. ...lame," Scootaloo sighed as she slouched back, "I wanted to watch some ones on TV."

Before Dash could say anything, a knock came from the front door, catching the tomboy's attention as she got up and walked over to it.

"Who is it?" Dash asked as she looked out the peep hole, seeing Posey was there, "...Uh...Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a twin you never told me or mom about?"

"Twin?" Fluttershy blinked before she realized who was there, "Wait...I know her!"

"You do?" Rainbow blinked as Fluttershy ran to the front door and opened it

"Itoko-chan!" Fluttershy giggled as she hugged Posey.

"Itoko…?" Rainbow repeat before muttering to herself a bit, "I think that means...cousin?...Wait…" her eyes widened in realization, "You two are cousins?!"

"Yep," Fluttershy nodded, "A lot of people mistook us for twins when we were little,"

"And we occasionally pranked people by switching," Posey giggled, "Atashi wa, Posey. Yoroshiku."

"...Uh...hey. I'm Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy's sister," Rainbow greeted her, "Well adoptive sister,"

"Pleasure," Posey smiled, "You don't mind me staying a while, do you?"

"Well-" Dash began.

"Of course we don't mind!" Fluttershy smiled brightly as she released her fellow pinkette, "Please please, come in, itoko-chan!"

Dash gave a small eyeroll as Posey walked on in, and as she was about to close the door…

"Hi," Silver Hawk's voice stated.

"...joy…" Dash said under her breath, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Oh...a-ano…" Fluttershy began, a heavy blush forming on her face, "H-hello, Silver-kun."

"Hiya…" he waved, "Happy holidays, Butterfly-chan."

"H...hai…" Fluttershy meekly nodded.

"Hello...Silver Hawk," Rainbow greeted him in a deadpanned tone.

"Good to see you too, Rainbow Dash," Silver Hawk greeted.

Silver Hawk, Timid and their parents walked on in, Gentle Snow immediately pulling Fluttershy into a hug.

"Konichiwa, Mrs. Gentle Snow," Fluttershy greeted.

"Konichiwa, Butterfly-chan," Gentle Snow greeted back as she released the hug, "Wow… you look so beautiful. You remind me so much of your mother, dear,"

"Really?" Fluttershy said in surprise, "You...knew my mom?"

"Hai," Gentle Snow nodded as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small picture of a younger her, and a woman with similar pink hair to Fluttershy, the same teal eyes, a white sweater and a brown skirt cut off by the picture, "She and I were friends growing up…" she then looked at the picture, a small sad smile on her face, "There's not a day that goes by where I miss her."

"Hai…" Fluttershy only nodded as she turned to face Feather Scroll, "Konichiwa, Mr. Feather Scroll,"

"Konichiwa, Butterfly," Feather Scroll greeted her back, "It's a pleasure to see you."

After a moment, Timid poked out from behind her brother and shyly waved at Fluttershy. Fluttershy waved back, a small, soft smile on her face

"Konichiwa, Onee-chan," Timid smiled, walking from behind Silver Hawk, "Happy holidays."

"Good to see you," Fluttershy smiled as she walked over to hug Timid, "How're you doing?"

"Good. So… how's Snow-chan doing?" Timid inquired.

"She's asleep right now," Fluttershy replied, "Took me a while to put her to sleep, but I-"

"Can you wake her up? I want to see my granddaughter," Gentle Snow asked.

"...Well, I put her to sleep an hour ago," Fluttershy began before smiling a bit, "But I can bring you to her. She's up in mine and Onee-chan's room right now."

* * *

The five arrived upstairs and Fluttershy motioned to her daughter, who was fast asleep.

"There she is," Fluttershy whispered.

"Ooh….she's just precious," Gentle Snow quietly squealed, making sure not to wake the baby up.

"Hai," Fluttershy smiled, "She's my little angel…"

"Same here," Silver Hawk added as he gently and carefully rubbed his daughter's head.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of Twilight's family had arrived, the group sitting down in the living room.

"So… how's my nephew doing?" Twilight asked as she walked over to Cadance, the violette sitting down next to her.

"He's doing good," Cadance replied with a soft smile.

"I'm not doing babysitting for your son. And I mean it," Dash told her in a serious toen, "Last time I did, I had to get the glue out of my hair."

"...what did Snow Angel do?" Cadance couldn't help but ask.

"She accidently knocked over a tub of glue last time Rainbow looked after her," Twilight whispered to her.

"How could you get bested by somebody who can't even walk yet?" Lighting Dust inquired.

Dash just shot her a glare, only for Lightning Dust to glare back.

"...whatever," Dash stated with an eyeroll.

"...Are Rainbow and Lightning Dust still at eachother's throats?" Shining Armor asked as he walked in, carrying a couple of cups of eggnog.

"Yep," Twilight nodded.

"Not my fault she's a sore loser," Rainbow muttered.

"Hey pot, I'm kettle. Have we met?" Lightning quipped.

Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh at this while Rainbow and Lightning glared at each other once more, the two ready to tackle each other into a fight cloud any moment.

"Seriously you two, knock it off," Twilight frowned as she moved the two tomboys apart, "It's Christmas, and you two need to learn to deal with each other, if not for Scootaloo."

Dash and Lighting exchanged looks for a moment and then simply just sighed as they shook hands.

"The moment christmas is over, I'm beating your butt at the ice rink," Lightning Dust whispered into Rainbow's ear.

The rainbowette nodded for a moment and they saw Fluttershy, Silver Hawk, Timid and the latter two's parents walk downstairs, Gentle Snow having a soft, content smile on her face after finally seeing her granddaughter in person.

"...So… it's you three, plus me and Scootaloo, plus Twilight and her family, and then your sister's husband's family?" Lighting asked Dash.

"Yup, and he's her boyfriend, not husband yet," Rainbow corrected her.

"Oh… wait. You mean they had a child out of wedlock?" Lightning blinked in surprise, "...wow. That's… surprising."

"Not my fault some idiot spiked the punch at that party a few months ago," Rainbow sighed.

Scootaloo gave a confused blink at the two tomboys, not sure of what they were talking about, but she shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen to get a Christmas goody or something.

"So, how are you doing Fluttershy?" Cadance inquired as Fluttershy sat down.

"I'm doing fine," Fluttershy replied, "I've lost a little bit of sleep and a few of my grades have gone slightly down. Nothing major, still in B+ territory."

"Alright," Cadance nodded, taking a small sip of her eggnog, "Just curious how you've been."

"It's fine," Fluttershy nodded.

Silver Hawk looked over at Shining Armor, who seemed to be working on the eggnog at the moment. The bluenette cop pouring a few cups for the others.

"Hey uh… Officer Armor?" Silver Hawk asked, getting his attention.

"Yes?" Shining Armor asked, "What is it?"

"Well, first off… what should I call you? Since… you know, in a way we're siblings since I'm in a relationship with Fluttershy, who's Dash's sister, who's with Twilight and-" Silver Hawk stumbled a bit as his hand grabbed the bowl of eggnog, unintentionally sending it flying as Shining Armor turned around, "Oh no…" Silver paled at this as the eggnog splashed Shining Armor in the face, _'...I am so dead.'_

Shining Armor simply blinked and shrugged as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

"...I am SO sorry, Officer Armor!" Silver apologized as he bowed, "I didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

"It's fine. Accidents happen," Shining Armor said as he finished drying his hair off, "As for what you should call me… well… let's start with 'Mr. Armor' and see where it goes."

"R...right," Silver slowly nodded as Shining Armor put the now wet towel in a laundry basket and continued on his business as if nothing had happened at all.

"So...my sister mentioned you were studying to be a doctor, right?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yea. And I'm doing really good," he smiled.

"Then as a doctor, shouldn't you know all of the risks you took when you and Fluttershy… y'know," Shining Armor stated bluntly, causing Silver to slump.

"..To be fair...someone had spiked the punch at this party we went to a few months ago, and we didn't know at the time," Silver groaned as he rested his head on the counter, "Ugh...I'm such an idiot for not noticing that."

"I will never understand why people do that…" Shining Armor sighed.

"From what I heard from one of Pinkie's friends, Vinyl I think her name was, it's to make a, and I quote, 'a boring party more interesting'," Silver stated.

Shining Armor shrugged in response as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some water bottles.

"Well… I have to give people something else since we're outta eggnog," Shining said as he handed Silver Hawk a bottle.

"Thanks," Silver said as he opened the bottle and began to drink its contents.

* * *

Fluttershy looked over at Silver Hawk as he was helping Shining Armor carry in some snacks for everyone.

"Hi… Silver-kun…" Fluttershy waved, catching the ice-blueette's attention.

"Hai, Anata-chan?" Silver asked, causing the shy pinkette to blush a bit, "You need something?"

"C-c-c-could you… go up and check on Snow Angel?"

"Sure thing," Silver nodded as he put the bowl of chips down and began to head upstairs to check on his daughter. He slowly peeked into the room, seeing Snow Angel still fast asleep as she hugged a stuffed animal. He smiled and then slowly walked back downstairs, "She's good."

"Alright, thank you," Fluttershy smiled.

"So… where's Angel Bunny?" Twilight asked as she took a chip.

"Oh… well… u-u-uh…" Fluttershy stuttered.

"He doesn't like Snow and actually kicked her once," Dash frowned a bit, "He's around, but we put him in a cage."

"Um...I-I'm sure Angel didn't mean it," Fluttershy spoke up.

"Fluttershy...I'm sorry, but you need to put your foot down with that rabbit," Rainbow stated, "He kicked your child. If that was my kid, I'd kick that selfish little furball back into the woods."

"Rainbow!"

"What? It's true. Besides, you know how many soccer balls of mine that little jerk popped? Oh, and let's not forget what he did to my new guitar after I forgot to feed him," Rainbow stated with a frown.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not that bad," Silver spoke up before rainbow got up and pulled out a rather broken looking guitar fmo behind one of the speakers connected to the TV, "Ooh….that is bad."

"Ya think?" Rainbow deadpanned as she turned back towards Fluttershy, "I'm serious, Fluttershy. You need to do something about that rabbit of yours.".

"...well… uh… well…um…" Fluttershy stuttered, not sure of what to say. While Rainbow was right, she couldn't bring herself to snapping at Angel.

She had rescued him from abandonment during the winter when she was a little kid who lived in Japan, and treat him like he was her child. However, as time passed, Angel was beginning to become a bit of a …'spoiled brat' as Rainbow putted it. He was picky with his food, he would wake her up late at night to feed him, and he was the first family member to suggest she abort Snow Angel.

"...I'll...I'll see what I can do," Fluttershy finally replied.

"Good, because I'm afraid of what he'll do the next time we leave Snow Angel alone with him," Rainbow stated.

"That's good because… well…" Sora began, catching everyone's attention, "He constantly glares at her, a few of them being rather nasty ones too if I recall."

"..."

* * *

Fluttershy went into the kitchen and opened up Angel's cage, letting the rabbit out as it gave her a rather sour look, tapping his foot on the ground a bit.

"Angel…listen, I…" Fluttershy began before Angel shoved his food bowl in her face, demanding that she'd feed him, "...Angel, I'm trying to talk to you about something."

Angel sighed and sat down to look at her, motioning her to continue.

"Okay. Angel...lately, you've been acting rather...nasty towards Snow Angel," Fluttershy stated, causing Angel to frown a bit, "Angel…"

Angel just shook his head as he headed back towards his cage, not wanting to hear about Snow Angel further.

"Angel, I'm serious," Fluttershy said as she grabbed the rabbit, "You've been glaring at her, and you've kicked her. It's why I had to put you in time out."

Angel just turned his head away from her as he crossed his arms.

"Angel Bunny, please…I know you don't like her, but she's my daughter," Fluttershy stated, "Like it or not, you're going to have to learn to live with her."

Angel just shook his head in a disapproving manner at that. Fluttershy had no idea what to say, seeing how Angel didn't want to listen to her.

"...Ano, someone please help?" Fluttershy called out to the others in the living room.

Timid poked her head into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the bunny.

"Bunny!" she giggled as she ran over, "Kawaii!"

Angel began to feel a bit nervous at the look Timid was giving him.

"Oh. I brought my pets! Maybe I can introduce them!" Timid suggested, "Yuki-chan! Peach-chan!"

At that, a kitten and a white fox kit both walked in, Angel's eyes widening to the size of saucers the moment he saw the fox and immediately ran on top of Fluttershy's head, shaking like a leaf.

"Angel, you're being rude," Fluttershy frowned a bit as she took the rabbit off her head, only for it to jump back up on their, "Angel, seriously. We have guest."

Angel just shook his head as he pointed to Yuki before pointing to the front door.

"...Angel, we are not kicking one of Timid's pets out." Fluttershy informed.

"Relax little bunny. Yuki is a fox who eats plants," Timid assured, rubbing the fox kit's head a bit as it nuzzled against her.

Angel then quickly ran and closed the door on his cage, the rabbit shaking like a leaf still.

"Angel Bunny, you come back out of that cage right this second!" Fluttershy said with her voice raised a little bit, "You are being really rude right now!"

The rabbit blinked for a moment and then jumped into Fluttershy's arms, crying like a baby would.

"Oh… oh Angel…" Fluttershy whispered, ready to comfort the rabbit as she gently rubbed his head.

"Ugh…" Dash let out an annoyed groan upon seeing this, "And there she goes spoiling him again…"

"He was about to cry, Onee-chan," Fluttershy defended as she held Angel.

"Is everything alright?" Gentle Snow asked as she walked on in.

"I was introducing Yuki and Peach to Fluttershy's bunny, but he started to freak out and began to cry when he saw Yuki-chan," timid explained, "I don't know why...Yuki-chan's not gonna hurt him or anything."

"Well, he was always scared of foxes back when Butterfly lived in Japan," Gentle Snow recalled, "And I remember Butterfly treating Angel like he was her child."

"Wait… is… that why you're being so mean to Snow Angel?" Fluttershy asked Angel, "Are you...jealous of her?"

The white rabbit gave a nod in response.

"Angel…" Fluttershy whispered, "I...I'm so sorry I forgot about that."

Angel just turned his head away from her, crossing his arms.

"Angel… just because I'm a mommy now, doesn't mean I love you any less," Fluttershy said as she hugged the rabbit, making the rabbit smile softly and then cuddle up by Fluttershy, "But you need to promise me something. I want you to promise me you won't treat Snow Angel the way you did ever again, ok?"

The rabbit gave a nod in response.

* * *

It was a few days closer to Christmas with the family relaxing and enjoying the winter break.

"So Bowy… you promise to go easy on me?" Twilight asked as she, Dash, Fluttershy and Lighting were getting ready to play a round of Smash for Wii U.

"Oh yeah I will," Rainbow nodded as she browsed through the various characters before stopping on Cloud, "Man...still can't believe Cloud got into Smash."

They all shrugged and were about to play, but Fluttershy heard Snow's voice crying via a nearby baby monitor.

"Oh! S-sorry, girls. I gotta go check on Snow," Fluttershy apologized as she got up and quickly ran up stairs.

"...And this is why I don't want kids," Dash muttered as she dropped her controller to the floor.

Silver Hawk also headed up the stairs upon hearing his daughter crying. When he got to Fluttershy's room, he saw the pale-pinkette trying to comfort the small child. She attempted to sing a little bit to her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Mou...what do I do?" Fluttershy whispered to herself, "Does she need to be changed? Is she hungry?"

Silver Hawk approached her and then began to help comfort Snow Angel, the baby calming down upon seeing her two parents together.

"Oh… I get it. She wanted her mommy and daddy to spend a bit of time with her," Fluttershy smiled.

"Ahh...soka," Silver noted with a soft smile as he gently rubbed his daughter's head, earning soft babbling sounds from their daughter, "Heh...hey there."

"We love you," Fluttershy smiled at her daughter, "No matter what happens, Snow-chan...we will always love you."

"Hai...We'll always be there for you," Silver added.

Fluttershy set the baby down gently and allowed her to relax, "...ano… Silver-kun. Could you… stay up here with me?" She asked, a small blush on her face.

"Sure," Silver nodded, "I'll stay up here with you, Butterfly-chan."

With that, the two sat down before Fluttershy reached into her bookshelf to get out a Sailor Moon manga to read.

"...Heh. You always loved reading those things," Silver chuckled a bit.

"Hai. My favorite manga series…" Fluttershy smiled softly, "I hope I can get Snow-chan to like it too."

"Hai," Silver nodded, a soft smile on his face as he took her hand into his, causing the pinkette to blush a bit.

"A-a-a-ano…" Fluttershy blushed, trying to figure out what to say.

Unknown to them, Dash happened to be recording it on a camera, the rainbowette peeking out of the doorway a bit, just enough to not let them see her.

"S-s-s-Silv-v-v-ver-k-k-k-kun…" Fluttershy nervous stuttered.

"Hai, Butterfly-chan?" Silver asked as he looked at her.

Fluttershy attempted to speak, but she kept fumbling on her words, her entire face a bright red.

"...so… uh…" Silver began, trying to think of something to say, "...Um…"

Fluttershy simply began to read her manga while Dash continued to record and then she slipped away without a word.

* * *

"Fluttershy and her boyfriend seem to be getting along," Twilight noted as she watched what Rainbow had recorded.

"If you call not saying anything and fumbling on your words getting along," Rainbow quipped a bit as she turned the video off.

"Do you constantly vlog your sister without her knowing?" Lightning asked.

"...sometimes. I actually think Silver Hawk first learned who she was because of my vlog," Dash shrugged/guessed.

"You think so?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe…" Rainbow shrugged, "Then again, Fluttershy was trying out for Cheerleading by the time I started my vlogs."

"What's a vlog?" Scootaloo asked as she took Fluttershy's spot in the game.

"You've heard of blogs, right?"

"Yea, Lighting has one," Scootaloo smiled.

"Oh...I see," Rainbow noted, a small, unnoticeable tick mark forming on her head upon hearing that, _'Why that no good...she copied me!'_

"Before you say anything, I started a blog WAY before I ever met you," Lighting informed before smirking a bit, "Looks like I beat you to something first, and we hadn't even m-"

"Just shut up and start the match so I can kick your butt," Rainbow frowned a bit.

"Girls…" Twilight glared.

"Sorry," the two tomboys responded.

"So… a vlog is basically a video version of a blog. I started mine as a bet with an old friend and people really enjoyed it, so I kept it up. I've been doing it… about… 7 years?"

"Could you show us some of them?" Scootaloo asked.

"After I kick your butts, sure," Dash smirked.

* * *

"Butterfly-chan…" Silver spoke, catching the pinkette's attention a bit, "Daijoubu? You've been quiet for a while now."

"G-g-gomen…" Fluttershy apologized, the heavy blush still on her face as she hid half her face behind a lock of her semi-long, pale pink hair.

"Eh? For what?" Silver blinked in confusion.

"I've just been silent. I...didn't mean to make you worry," Fluttershy replied as she cuddled with him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"...It's fine, Butterfly-chan," Silver smiled softly as he held her close, "So… do you remember cosplaying as Dawn once?"

"...uh… that was just after Pokemon Diamond & Pearl came out. How on Earth did you know that?" Fluttershy asked.

"One of your friends brought it up once last time I talked to them," Silver replied, "Plus… your sister had a picture and showed me it."

"...of course." she sighed, "I hate that vlog she has sometimes. Sometimes it's just so….so…"

"...so what?"

"...annoying. There have been several times I get so embarrassed by some of the things she post on her vlog," Fluttershy groaned.

"Like?"

Fluttershy took out her phone and pulled up a vlog day from Dash's account on Viewtube, fastforwarding a bit to show a scene where Dash was hiding in their closet as Fluttershy walked in, dressed as Sailor Moon and was currently fixing her hair into an odange style.

-Shh...alright. This is gonna be good- Rainbow whispered to the camera as she moved it to show Fluttershy practice posing.

"...I don't see anything wrong here," Silver noted.

"Wait for it…" Fluttershy told him with a sigh.

-You are Sailor Moon, defender of the world, heroine to all, and in the name of the moon, bad guys shall be punished!-

Dash continued to record this and a very annoyed Angel approached, seemingly dressed as a monster.

-Alright… ai to seigi no serafuku Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Moon! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshioki yo!-

"...I still don't see a problem," Silver noted once more.

"Be lucky you're not wearing headphones for this next part," Fluttershy sighed as a message to lower their volume was shown.

"Eh? Wh-" Silver began.

An air horn was sounded off in the video, followed by Fluttershy screaming in pure shock and surprise.

-Hahahahaha! oh man! Oh man I got ya good, Flutters!- Rainbow laughed as she walked out of the closet.

-Eh?! Mou...onee-chan!-!-!-!- Fluttershy snapped as the video stopped on her approaching Rainbow Dash, an angry, annoyed look on her face.

"...Okay. Now I see what you mean," Silver sweatdropped.

"I had to shout at her to not put Snow Angel's birth in the vlog on the day she was born," Fluttershy groaned.

Silver Hawk gave her a 'sush' motion before pointing to Snow, who was fast asleep in her crib.

"Sorry…" she responded with a whisper.

"It's fine," Silver whispered, "...Why don't we talk somewhere more private? That way, we don't end up waking Snow-chan."

"Alright," Fluttershy nodded, "Demo...where should we go?"

"Outside the room?" Silver Hawk shrugged.

"...I suppose," Fluttershy replied as she stood up.

The two walked outside the room and quietly closed the door, making sure not to wake Snow Angel up.

"Have you ever told Dash to stop the vlog?" Silver Hawk asked.

"Tried. Failed. Several times," Fluttershy sighed.

"Eh? Why?" Silver asked.

"Some of her vlogs get over a million views…" Fluttershy added, "I love Onee-chan… but she has a BIG ego."

"oh come on. It's not th-" Silver began.

"Yes! I won! Eat it, Lightning Dust!" Rainbow's voice whooped from downstairs, "I am the queen of Smash Bros!"

"...I take that back," Silver sweatdropped.

* * *

Later that night, Fluttershy had woken up and had wandered downstairs, the shy pinkette rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey," a voice told her, scaring the pinkette as she quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh… hi, Silver-kun," Fluttershy smiled, blushing a little.

"Hey...couldn't sleep either?"

"Hai…"

"Soka…" Silver noted before blushing a bit, "Ano...th-that's a nice nightgown you have, Butterfly-chan."

Fluttershy gave a small look at the soft forest green nightgown she was wearing, a pale yellow robe on top of it at the moment.

"A...arigatou, Silver-kun," the pinkette blushed.

"So… what are you doing up this late?" Silver Hawk asked.

"Thought I heard something," Fluttershy replied, looking around a bit, "I thought it was Angel or Timid's pets, but they're all fast asleep."

"That might have been me… I just woke up from a bit of a bad dream…" Silver replied, "I came downstairs for something to drink before heading back to bed."

"...oh. ...gomen nasai, anata," Fluttershy told him, "...Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I...I don't know…" Silver rubbed the back of his head nervously, not facing Fluttershy.

"...why?" Fluttershy asked in a bit of concern.

"...I'd prefer to not say…" he responded as he opened up the fridge.

"...Silver-kun, please tell me what's wrong," Fluttershy said in concern.

The ice-bluenette sighed before facing Fluttershy, "...in my dream… you left. And you never came back."

"Eh? I… left?"

"Hai…" Silver nodded as he closed the fridge door, "I...tried my best to find you, but...I found no trace of you anywhere...it was almost as if you never existed."

Fluttershy slowly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, surprising him a bit.

"Silver-kun…" Fluttershy whispered as she rested her head on his chest, "I would never leave you or Snow-chan. I love you both so much."

"Butterfly-chan…" Silver whispered, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close, "I love you too...my tenshi (angel)."

Fluttershy smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a bit as the shy pinkette hugged him once more.

Silver just smiled softly as he held her close. He felt like he never wanted to let her go, the ice-bluenette beginning to tear up a bit.

"Butterfly-chan...thank you…" Silver whispered, catching her attention a bit, "Thank you...for loving someone like me…"

"No problem…" she smiled as she got out some glasses for them to have their drink, "So… do you want to talk a little?"

"You sure?" Silver asked, "Everyone else is asleep, and I don't want to wake them up,"

"...we can still talk… just… quietly," she smiled as she poured them some milk.

"Thanks…" Silver Hawk smiled.

Fluttershy nodded as she handed him one of the glasses before the two walked into the living room quietly.

"So…" Silver began, trying to think of what to say as he and Fluttershy sat on the couch, "Uh… who did you vote for in the Smash Ballot?"

""Oh...hmm…" Fluttershy pondered a bit, "...Shantae."

"Ahh…" Silver nodded, "...so did I."

"What about Timid?"

"She voted for the Inklings," Silver replied.

"Ahh…" Fluttershy nodded, "Oh...did you get a chance to see the Smas Direct? I couldn't because I was busy with Snow-chan at the time."

"I did," Silver nodded.

"Cool. So who're the last DLC characters?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"...You know that new Fire Emblem game that's gonna come out?"

"Hai. What about it?"

"The main character is going to be in Smash."

Fluttershy suddenly squealed like she was Pinkie Pie, but she quickly covered her mouth to make sure she didn't scream.

"Ahem...and any other the other DLC characters?"

"Well...we found out who won the Smash Ballot and...I doubt you'll be happy."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well aside from Kamui and Cloud, the last DLC character i-"

"Wait...last?" Fluttershy blinked, "...Who is it? Is it Shantae?"

"No."

"Inklings?"

"No."

"K. Rool? Wolf?...Ice Climbers?"

"No, no, and no."

"...Prince Fluff? Neptune? Amaterasu? Krystal?"

"No, no, no, and sadly no."

"Then who?"

"...Bayonetta."

"...who?"

"Wait...you don't know who she is?" Silver asked, earning a head shake from her, "...Hold on."

With that, he pulled out his phone and looked up the character in question online. When he found an image of her, he showed it to Fluttershy.

"...who?"

"She's a character that's owned by Sega, but at the same time owned by Platinum Games."

"Platinum Games…" Fluttershy muttered for a moment, "...Are they the same people who made Wonderful 101?"

"Hai."

"...and they have some members of Clover Games and… oh right. I remember hearing the game… somebody from Okami worked on it," Fluttershy recalled, "...Wait. So she won the fighter Ballot?"

"That's right," Silver nodded, "She was number one in Europe, in the top five in the US, and number one worldwide."

"...seriously?" Fluttershy blinked in shock, "She...got in over Shantae, the Inklings, and even K. Rool?"

"Yup...Timid was really upset about it when she learned her character didn't win. She was crying for a long while."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy whispered a bit, "Demo...I can understand that. I've never heard of Bayonetta up until now."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Fluttershy got up to get another glass of milk. Silver Hawk couldn't help but watch as she stood up, the ice-bluette blushing a bit as he looked at every inch of her body. Her semi-long pale pink hair, those gentle teal eyes of hers, her long legs and her curves, her smooth soft skin...in his eyes, she was beautiful...an angel.

"Ano…" Fluttershy began as she turned around for a moment, "Silver-kun?"

"huh...wha-?" Silver blinked a bit as he snapped out of his temporary daze, "H-hai, Butterfly-chan?"

"...what were you looking at?"

"N-nothing," Silver quickly replied as he turned his head from her, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"We're you looking… at me?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"...M...maybe?"

Fluttershy blushed and giggled a bit, "...ano… could I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Uh….s-sure," Silver nodded.

"If possible… do you think I could hypnotize you with my looks?" she asked.

"...I...guess?" Silver replied in slight confusion.

"...it's just a silly hypothetical question. I occasionally heard Onee-chan say that Twilight could 'hypnotize her with her looks'," Fluttershy explained.

"Oh...I see," Silver noted, "Gomen. I...was just confused by the question. But...well..."

"But what?"

"Well...remember the day you first tried out for cheerleading?" Silver asked.

"Hai. What about it?"

Silver Hawk blushed and tried to figure out how to phrase what he should say, "Well...I was heading to class that day and...I saw you. the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt...like I froze in place. I… I couldn't stop looking at you…"

The pinkette nodded, blushing a bit more as she listened.

"I know this may sound corny but...In truth…" Silver began as he blushed even deeper, "I thought you were an angel that fell down to earth."

Fluttershy just blushed a deep red at that, a bit of her face hidden behind a lock of her hair.

"I… I wanted to go and talk to you so much that day, but...every time I tried...my feet wouldn't move, and my voice would just up and disappear," Silver continued before sighing a bit, "Eventually, I gave up, knowing I had no chance with someone like you."

"...you admired me from afar?"

"Hai…" Silver nodded, "When we bumped into each other, I try my best to keep a cool face, but...deep down, I get really nervous."

Fluttershy smiled softly as she walked back over and sat down with him, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Silver nodded before chuckling a bit, "Heh...guess that makes me a bit of a dork. A guy who's too nervous to even talk straight to a pretty girl like you."

Fluttershy didn't say anything as she just gave a small giggle, making him blink in confusion.

"Ehh? What's so funny?"

"...I admired you from afar too," Fluttershy admitted.

"Huh? Really?"

"I felt like I was the dork who couldn't get such a cool guy's attention. I wanted to talk to you so much, but I always ended up hiding or fainting."

"You…" Silver began with a blush, "Thought I was a cool guy?"

"The coolest. You looked so handsome," Fluttershy smiled softly, gently placing her hand on top of his, "I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid."

"S...soka…" Silver noted before chuckling a bit, "Heh...I guess in a way, we were both too shy to talk to each other."

They both giggled a little bit until they started to yawn a little.

"Heh...guess we're getting tired again," Silver noted as he rubbed his eye a bit.

"Hai…" Fluttershy nodded, giving off a small, yet cute yawn, "...Let's stay down here for tonight."

"Eh?"

"...I want to… sleep with you… willingly this time," Fluttershy admitted, scooting closer to him, "Ano...if that's okay with you."

"...O...of course, not," Silver replied as he blushed, "I...don't mind at all. We can sleep down here for tonight."

"...thank you, anata-kun," Fluttershy smiled.

"Heh...no problem, tenshi-chan," Silver smiled back.

"...'t-t-t-tenshi-ch-ch-ch-chan'?" Fluttershy stuttered, her entire face blushing brightly.

"Well..eheh…" Silver shuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I did tell you I thought you were one when I first saw you. Heck… there are times… I have dreams… where you actually have wings."

If it was possible, Fluttershy's face felt like it was blushing even brighter and harder, her heart beating like crazy inside her chest. The pinkette cuddled up by Silver, resting her head on his shoulder.

"...you're amazing, anata-kun…" Fluttershy whispered, a small soft smile on her face

"You too, tenshi-chan...Well… goodnight," Silver Hawk smiled.

With that, the two slowly began to fall asleep, Silver putting his arm around her as they slept.

* * *

Pikatwig: *with a small glare from Sean* Well… what was supposed to be a one-shot turned into a two-shot.

SZ: Sorry...don't get me wrong. I was having fun with this. But...with how long it was getting…

Pikatwig: This is… unfortunately the second time I've had a Christmas story exceed 10,000 words while being a one-shot.

SZ: Really?

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway… favorite part?

SZ: Hmm...I'd say the interactions with Silver Hawk and Fluttershy, especially the scene at the end.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was really adorable. They're a cute couple… and if I had to support Fluttershy with a boy, it'd be with Silver Hawk.

SZ: Really?

Pikatwig: Yea. I normally pair Fluttershy with Sunset, so… yea.

SZ: Ahh...well I try my best to not make him so...gary stu-ish.

Pikatwig: ...I'll pretend to know what that means… anyhow… Christmas is getting close and we're still not done… yea…

SZ: Hai...hopefully we can get the second chapter done. If we can… this'll be the first time I've ever posted anything holiday related on fanfic.

Pikatwig: Cool. Anyway… we end off. Just Live More.

SZ: Yujo kita.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: The second chapter of this holiday story that wasn't meant to exist.

Sean: Yeah..which again, I apologize. It would've been shorter, but...well…

Pikatwig: Again… not the first time this has happened…

Silver Hawk: Well hopefully this story will be up by Christmas.

Pikatwig: Hopefully…

Sean: Yeah...onto disclaimers then

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor Sean own MLP, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Discovery Family and the like. The only things we own are original characters seen in the story.

* * *

Gentle Snow and Sora Storm were the first ones awake, the two both heading for the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"So, how's Butterfly-chan been since she moved in with you and Rainbow?" Gentle Snow asked curiously.

"She's been doing good," Sora replied as she looked through the fridge, "She's felt like a second daughter all of these years…"

"That's nice," Gentle smiled before she noticed a picture of a baby Rainbow with a younger Sora and then a male who had Rainbow's hair color, yellow eyes and was wearing a dark blue shade, "Oh? Is this your husband?"

Sora instantly came to a stop and looked over at the picture, a small, sad smile on her face.

"...yes," Sora informed, "...his name is Firefly Spectrum. He was a motocross racer, a member of the elite motocross team, the Wonderbolts. It's where he meet Lighting and Scootaloo's parents, Raging Streak and Thundering Burst… and it's also where he met me."

"So is he busy with his motocross stuff?" Gentle Snow asked.

The blunette was silent, a small stray tear escaping her eye as it trailed down her cheek.

"...Oh… oh dear," Gentle Snow gasped a bit when it dawned on her, "I...I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you…"

"...you didn't know. I'm alright, but… I do miss him a lot," Sora admitted, wiping the tear away, "He'd be so proud of his daughter…"

Gentle Snow walked over and hugged her, "...he sounded like a great person."

"Yes…" Sora nodded before she noticed something in the living room, "Ohh…"

"What? What is it?" Gentle Snow asked.

Sora pointed to Fluttershy and Silver Hawk resting on the couch, the former resting her head on Silver's chest, the ice-bluette's arms gently wrapped around her as they slept.

"Aww…" they smiled quietly as Sora took out her phone and took a photo of the scene before them.

"My little boy is so grown up…" Gentle Snow smiled as she began to tear up, "I'm so happy he found someone as nice as Butterfly-chan."

"...I really enjoy being a grandmother, but I really wish it could've been after they got married…" Sora sighed as they got started on breakfast.

"Hai…" Gentle Snow nod as she started to mix up some pancake mix, "But Snow Angel is the most adorable baby on the planet. I thought Timid was adorable when she was that young, but it looks like Snow Angel won that title hands down."

Suddenly, a wailing sound pierced the air like a hot knife through butter, Fluttershy and Silver Hawk waking up to hear it coming from a monitor.

"Oh! Snow-chan!" Fluttershy gasped as she climbed off the couch and rushed upstairs.

"Wait for me!" Silver called out as he followed after her.

* * *

Dash covered up her head with her pillow to try and drown out Snow's crying, but that failed to work. Her left eye began to twitch a bit in annoyance as she sat up, now fully awake.

"Ugh…" Dash groaned as she took out her camera, "Hey there folks, welcome to another mini-sode of 'A Dashing Life'. I am so sorry about the noise… Fluttershy's daughter won't shut up."

"Rainbow Dash, put that camera away!" Fluttershy told her older sister as she and Silver Hawk walked in.

"Sorry, Flutters. I-hey!" Rainbow yelped a bit when Fluttershy snatcehd her camera, "Aw, come on! I was in the middle of doing my vlog!"

"Not appropriate…" Fluttershy growled.

"Shh...it's okay, Snow-chan," Silver Hawk whispered in a reassuring voice as he gently picked up Snow Angel, "Tou-san's here…"

Fluttershy smiled softly as she watched Silver Hawk sort of rock their child, the young baby sniffling a bit as she began to calm down.

"...ba…" Snow smiled as a rumbling sound was heard, scaring her slightly.

"Onee-chan…" Fluttershy growled.

"I didn't do anything," Dash responded as they heard it again and realized it was Dash's stomach, "...okay, that was not _willingly_ me."

"...Just please leave the room," Fluttershy sighed.

"...Can I have my camera back first?"

Fluttershy simply returned the camera to Rainbow and the rainbowette left. Not long after she did, Fluttershy felt her own stomach rumble a bit, the pinkette blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Ano…" Silver Hawk blinked.

"...guess I'm hungry too…" Fluttershy shrugged.

Suddenly, Snow began to cry again, startling the two a bit as they looked at her.

"...I think she's hungry as well," Silver noted.

* * *

Everybody gathered at the table kitchen table, though because of the number of people there, two more tables were needed for the group.

"Hey uh… where are me and Timid supposed to sit? You guys took all of the chairs," Scootaloo asked.

"Ano… they set a table aside for us…" Timid informed, pointing to one of the extra tables.

"...like a kiddie table?" Scootaloo asked.

"No offense, we ran out of foldable tables…" Dash informed.

"Aw man…" Scootaloo sighed as the two young girls sat down at the table set aside for them, before she noticed something, "...why is it she gets to sit with you all?"

"Snow needs us so she can eat…" Fluttershy responded.

"But she can't even eat solid food yet!" Scootaloo complained.

Dash rolled her eyes as the pancakes were passed out, the tomboy reaching out for the better before her hand was hit with a spatula, "Ow!"

"Wait until everyone gets theirs," Sora scolded a bit as she continued to pass out the pancakes.

"Fine…" Rainbow muttered, rubbing her hand a bit.

Twilight then walked over and handed a few things to the younger girls, giving them both a small smile.

"Have a good breakfast you two, and make sure you don't cause a mess," Twilight said to the two.

"I'm not a little kid!" Scootaloo snapped.

"Eep!" Timid yelped as she ducked under her chair.

"...you two act like little kids occasionally," Twilight noted.

"No I don't!" Scootaloo argued, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Twilight!"

"Come on… you shouldn't be in such a rush to grow up Scootie…" Lighting told her little sister.

"But sis, I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like a kid," Scootaloo groaned

Lightning sighed a bit as she walked over to Scootaloo, putting her hand on the younger girl's head.

"Scootie, you're still a little girl to me," Lightning smiled a bit at her, "Don't think of that as a bad thing."

"...Ok," Scootaloo sighed in defeat.

"You're such a good girl. just enjoy being a kid for as long as you got it, okay?" Lighting told her, "That's all I wanted to tell you,"

"Onii-chan…" Timid began as she poked her head out from under the chair, "Do you… uh… think Santa got my letter?"

Silver Hawk turned to his little sister, "Yea, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"...I like being a little kid," Timid admitted as she slowly began to pour some syrup on her pancakes, "While I can't wait to grow up, I want to enjoy being a kid a little while longer."

"Well… out of myself, Bloom, Sweetie, Quirky, Dawn and you… you are the shortest of the six of us," Scootaloo pointed out, "But who knows? You might have a growth spurt or something as you get older."

"Y...you think so?" Timid asked her friend.

"Who knows," Scootaloo shrugged as she got a cup of chocolate milk and began to drink it.

Back over at the other table, the older group were busy talking and eating.

"Can I ask you something, son?" Feather Scroll asked Silver Hawk, who had stopped from pouring his orange juice.

"Sure, tou-san," Silver noded as he put the pitcher of juice down, 'What is it?"

Feather Scroll took a deep breath as Silver took a drink his juice, "When are you going to settle down and ask Butterfly's hand in marriage?"

Silver's eyes widely opened as he did a spit take...unintentionally on Lightning Dust.

Rainbow of course couldn't help but laugh at that before Twilight elbowed her in the stomach, silencing the tomboy.

"...tou-san… I… I uh… uh… uh…" Silver stammered, a heavy blush on his face, "Uh…"

"Can a person get married at 16?" Sora Storm asked.

"People are marrying earlier than they used to," Gentle Snow shrugged.

"...K-kaa-san's right," Silver spoke up, shaking the blush a bit off, "M-me and Butterfly-chan aren't old enough to get married."

"And yet you both have a child," Feather Scroll countered, making Silver get more nervous.

"Not of their own volition…" Dash reminded, "...seriously, that punk who did that… I gave him such a hard punch, you'd think it was Little Mac's KO Punch,"

"Regardless, my son needs to take this matter seriously," Feather Scroll stated as he looked at his son once more, "So what's the answer, Silver Hawk? Are you planning on marrying Butterfly, or not?"

Silver Hawk was silent as he slowly walked into the kitchen and then motioned for his dad to follow him, who nodded as he got up and followed his son.

"Mou…" Gentle Snow sighed as she gently facepalmed, "Of all times for Scroll to ask that kind of question."

"When they do get married, I wanna be their flower girl…" Timid smiled.

* * *

"Dad, why'd you go and ask a question like that?!" Silver hissed at his father once the two were in the kitchen.

"Because this is a serious matter," Feather Scroll stated in a serious tone, "You're not even 18 yet, and you have a child already."

"We got drunk while we were at a party. Officer Armor arrested the guy who brought the drugs but… the damage had already been done," Silver explained with a sigh, "But I assure you dad, I'm helping to take care of Snow Angel, and…"

"And what? Wait until you and Butterfly are old enough to marry?" Feather Scroll asked with a frown, "This is something very serious, Silver Hawk. You two don't live together, you both are still in high school, and you still lack a real job."

"I'm still studying to be a doctor. I'll be able to afford a place for me, Butterfly-chan, and our daughter once I find a hospital to work at," Silver stated.

"That's still at least six years away," Feather Scroll sighed, "Son...while it was an accident, you need to take responsibility for your own actions. Raising a child out of wedlock is not a good for healthy relationship."

Silver Hawk began to growl a little bit, the ice-bluette starting to get annoyed with his father's behavior. He then sighed, knowing his father was also right. He then took out his phone and searched through his recent messages, "...read this."

His dad took his phone and looked surprise at what he saw, being a message from a jewelry store.

"Son...were you…?" Feather Scroll began.

"Yeh...I was gonna surprise her," Silver admitted, a small blush on her face, "...and you may have ruined my surprise…"

"Son…" Feather Scroll whispered, "...I...I didn't know. I'm sorry th-"

Silver Hawk grabbed his phone and closed it, "...no tou-san...I'm sorry...for bringing you and kaa-san out here...I know Timid wanted to see you but.." he paused as he began to leave, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to control my life…"

"..."

Silver Hawk walked back to continue eating, leaving Feather Scroll to stand there, deep in thought. Gentle Snow walked over to her husband, a concerned look on her face.

"...what happened?" she asked.

"...I think I might've ruined something special our son has planned," Feather Scroll sighed, "And… he said… he'd appreciate if if I'd stop trying to control his life."

* * *

"Silver-kun…" Gentle Snow began after breakfast was over, "...can me and your dad speak to you?"

"Hm? Uh...sure, kaa-san," Silver nodded as he walked over to see them, "...what do you want?"

"..."

"...Kaa-san?"

"...you're being so rude… what happened to my sweet little boy who loved to play with his Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Gentle Snow asked in slight worry and concern.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just...a bit frustrated still," Silver sighed.

"Silver Hawk…" Gentle Snow began as she walked up to him, "We all get frustrated from time to time."

"I know...but…" Silver began with another sigh, "I'm sorry… I'm being so mean, and that's bad… especially during Christmas Time. But..."

"But what, dear?"

"...I'm really happy to have Snow Angel with us, but… I'm supposed to be studying to be a doctor, and I let myself get drunk," Silver sighed heavily as he sat down, "For all I know, Snow could've picked something up from the alcohol that was in my and Butterfly-chan's systems at the time."

"Dear… you two only had that stuff one time and Snow has been doing fine from what you've told us," Gentle Snow recalled.

"...can you blame me for being worried about her?" he asked.

"Silver…" Gentle sighed.

"Son…" Feather Scroll began, catching his son's attention, "I'm… really sorry for badgering you about marrying Butterfly. Don't worry about it…"

* * *

Fluttershy was currently rocking Snow in her arm, Posey walking over to see how her cousin was doing.

"How are you doing, itoko-chan?" Posey asked as she sat down.

"Doing just fine," Fluttershy replied, a soft smile on her face as she gently rocked Snow to sleep. Posey walked over and slowly tickled Snow's stomach, causing the little girl to giggle a bit, "Say hello to your auntie Posey, Snow-chan."

"Baa…" Snow babbled a bit as she reached out for Posey a bit.

"Hi to you too, Snow-chan," Posey giggled, "Want more tickles?"

Snow babbled a little, giggling a bit as Posey continued to tickle her, the small soft pink haired baby smiling back at Posey.

"Do you think she could think I'm you?" Posey asked her cousin.

"Maybe…" Fluttershy responded, "...she's so precious, I won't mind if that did happen."

"You sure?"

"Come on… it happens sometimes still. Not as often as when we were little, but still happens," Fluttershy reminded.

"...I guess that's true," Posey shrugged as she sat down and pulled out her camera, "Itoko-chan, mind if I take a picture of you and Snow-chan?"

"Go ahead," Fluttershy nodded.

"Cool," Posey smiled as she aimed her camera at the two took their picture, "There we go."

"Thank you, itoko-chan," Fluttershy giggled a bit before she noticed Snow Angel yawning, "Ooh? Is someone tired?"

Snow just responded with a small yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed my little angel," Fluttershy smiled as she headed upstairs, carefully holding Snow in her arms.

"...you're a good mother, itoko-chan." Posey said with a soft smile.

"...Arigatou, itoko-chan," Fluttershy replied as she headed up, singing a lullaby as Snow began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey Dash," Lighting began as she walked outside, seeing the rainbowette playing with Scootaloo and Timid, "What'cha up to?"

"Playing snow games," Dash informed as she tossed a snowball to Scootaloo, "...do you want to join?"

"...Only if ya want me to beat ya badly," Lightning smirked as she began to make a rather big snowball.

"Lighting… can't you two just once work together and not argue? ...in fact, new game. This one will require teams of two to work together. It'll be… uh… uh…"

"Ano… a… fort building contest?" Timid suggested.

"Hey yeah...a fort building contest!" Scootaloo beamed a bit, "Great idea, Timid! You're with me and my sisters are a team."

"What?!" Rainbow and Lightning exclaimed as they pointed at eachother, "I have to work with her?! N-hey stop that! No! _You_ stop that! Stop mimicking me!"

"C-can we just build snow forts now?" Timid asked.

"That's what the plan was…" Scootaloo informed as she and Timid walked off.

"...Fine. We'll work together," Rainbow said to Lightning Dust before smirking a bit, "But I'm gonna get our fort done faster, and it'll be 20% cool."

"...where have I heard that before?" Lightning whispered as she followed Dash.

* * *

"You're not helping!" Dash shouted as another pile of snow fell on top of her.

"That was not my intention, Dash! Shut up!" Lighting shouted back.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Dash snapped, "This thing would be done faster if you didn't keep messing up!"

" _I'm_ the one messing up?! _You're_ the one who keeps trying to make it look 'more awesome'!" Lightning argued.

"Hey sis!" Scootaloo shouted, making them look up to see a castle of sort, "Look at what me and Timid built!"

"A snow castle… Scootaloo and Timid… built a snow castle," Dash gawked.

"We're doomed…" Lightning Dust added.

"What makes you say that?" Rainbow asked before Lightning Dust pointed to something on Scootaloo and Timid's snow castle, "...are those… snow catapults?"

"General Scootaloo, fire when ready," Timid smiled, now wearing a snow tiara.

"Aye aye, Princess Timid Swallow!" Scotallo saluted, now wearing a snow helmet as she loaded a few large snowballs into the catapults, "Aim…"

"Uh...I think we should duck," Rainbow suggested.

"Agre-"

"FIRE!" Timid shouted as Scootaloo fired a flurry of snowballs at Rainbow and Lightning Dust.

They both looked at each-other, the two gulping a bit before they were practically buried in snow.

"General Scootaloo, prepare to reload!" Timid ordered as she laughed a bit.

"Aye aye, Princess Timid!"

"Well… glad to see they're having fun," Dash muttered as she and Lightning poked their heads out of the snow.

"Yeah...Hey Dash, I have an idea," Lighting informed.

"What would that be?"

"Just follow my lead," Lightning stated as she noticed a rake lying on the ground and picked it up, actually shoveling up the snow with it to make it sort of like a plow.

"Oh I get it!" Dash smirked, grabbing a nearby shovel and shoveled up a good amount of snow into it.

"Is the second barrage ready, General Scootaloo?" Timid asked her the purplette.

"Yep. A-... we have a problem. The enemy has a fort being built as we speak!" Scootaloo informed, having binoculars over her eyes.

"Nani?" Timid blinked as Scootaloo handed her the binoculars to let her see, "...Oh my…"

They saw a rather large snow fort, various cannons sticking out the top of it.

"Also… why do you have these? We're not that far away from them…" Timid pointed out as Scootaloo took them back, "And...ano, correct me if I'm wrong, but were those cannons?"

"DUCK!" Scootaloo shouted as she knocked Timid down just as a barrage of snow cannonballs hit the snow castle, but they both safely landed in a pile of snow. Timid and Scootaloo both blushed a bit from the sudden closeness before they separated, looking away from each other, "...that was… uh… uh…"

"H...hai…" Timid squeaked out, "Demo...we lost."

"Not yet…" Scootaloo smirked, handing Timid back her snow tiara, "We still got our secret weapon."

"Eh? Secret...weapon?" Timid repeated as she put her snow tiara back on.

"Yeah…" Scootaloo smirked as she took out a trashcan lid and threw it, the 'disk' flying right over Rainbow and Lightning Dust's heads.

"Ha! Missed us!" Rainbow shouted.

"Did I?" Scootaloo quipped.

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked before their fort began to crumble a bit, "...Lightning?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"Please don't tell me that trashcan lid hit a weakspot in our base's defense."

"...okay I won't."

Suddenly, the snow fort collapsed into one giant pile of snow, taking both tomboys down with it as they were buried deep within.

"...H..how did you…?" Timid began with wide eyes.

"Lucky shot, now let's go help them!" Scootaloo said quickly as she ran down to dig the two tomboys out.

"H-hai!" Timid nodded as she followed after her.

* * *

"That." Dash began.

"Was." Lighting continued.

"AWESOME!" both Dash and Lighting shouted as they high-fived, "We have t...to...ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Twilight said as she wrapped the two in some blankets.

"*sniff*Thanks, Twil," Rainbow sniffled a bit.

Lighting looked over at Dash for a moment and then smiled, "Hey Rainbow. ...you're not so bad."

"...same to you," Dash told Lighting.

"YES!" Scootaloo suddenly cheered from behind the couch, startling the two tomboys, "I got them to get along! I got them to get along! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Y...yay…" Timid cheered softly from nearby before Scootaloo suddenly pulled her into a hug, surprising her as she blushed.

"I knew it would work! Thanks for helping me, Timid!" Scootaloo beamed.

"..."

"Timid?"

"...M...mugyu…" was all Timid said before she fainted, her eyes replaced with swirls.

Dash and Lighting both began to laugh a little about this before they sneezed once more. Dash raised her fist and they bumped them.

* * *

The following day, the families were dressing up to go to a fancy restaurant for Christmas Eve, most of the girls already done getting dressed while Fluttershy was having some trouble with her hair.

"Mou… what kind of style should I go with?" Fluttershy asked herself, the pinkette wearing a pink top under a pale yellow vest, a light green skirt with three pink butterflies on the lower left part of the them, knee high pink socks, and black dress shoes.

"Hey sis," Dash waved as she walked into their room, "How are you?"

"A bit annoyed," Fluttershy sighed, "I'm trying to figure out what kind of hairstyle to go with.'

"...and I'm not sure that dress is going to be warm enough…" Posey added as she walked in as well.

"Oh good, you're here itoko-chan. Can you keep an eye on Snow? I'm busy with my hair at the moment," fluttershy said as she tried to go through various hairstyles.

"Gotcha," Posey smiled as she walked over to see Snow Angel in a white top and had white socks and shoes on, "She's so adorable…"

"I don't get why mom says she has to come with us…" Dash admitted, "Isn't she a bit too young to head to a restaurant?"

"She's coming so I can keep a close eye on her," Fluttershy replied before groaning a bit, "Mou...I give up!"

"...Mind if I suggest something?" Rainbow spoke up as she walked over to Fluttershy.

"...go ahead," she shrugged.

"Alright. But…" Rainbow began as she picked up a pair of scissors, "I might have to use these a bit."

"...Why?" Fluttershy asked, now a bit nervous.

"Just trust me, okay Flutters?"

"...alright," she sighed a bit.

* * *

Lighting, Scootaloo, Twilight, Velvet, Night Light, Shining Armor, Cadance, Sora Storm, Feather Scroll and Gentle Snow were waiting in the living room, the clock reading 4:34 PM.

"Where are they?" Sora sighed, tapping her foot impatiently, "If we're not at the Oregano Garden by 5:30, we're gonna lose our reservation, and it's a pain to get those on Christmas Eve."

"I'm sure they're almost ready, Sora," Gentle Snow spoke up, trying to calm her down.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," Timid called out as she walked in, wearing a soft light blue dress and a white button up sweater, "I'm ready. Ano… how do I look?"

"Aww…" Gentle Snow smiled.

"You look nice, Timid," Feather Scroll noted with a small smile.

"Arigatou," Timid smiled as Silver walked out next, "Hello, Onii-chan."

"Hey," Silver greeted her, the ice-bluette wearing a black shirt under a deep blue jacket, a pair of sky blue jeans, and black dress shoes, "Do I look okay?"

"You look simply great," Feather Scroll smiled as Gentle Snow walked over.

"...hmm…"

"What?" Silver blinked before Gentle Snow pulled out a brush and began to comb his hair a bit, "Gah. K-kaa-san…"

"I just want to make sure my little boy looks nice," Gentle Snow smiled softly, "No matter how grown up you get, you'll always be my…" she paused and began to tear up a bit, "My little boy…Mmm..." she began to whimper a bit before she hugged Silver and began to cry waterfall tears, "My little boy's all grown uhuhup!-!-!-!-!"

Silver Hawk looked at her for a moment as he returned the hug, a soft smile on his face.

"...I'm sorry I embarrassed you. ...I was so… blessed when you were born. I...I never wanted you to grow up," Gentle Snow sniffled as she released the hug, "And yet here you are...a father, a boyfriend to one of the kindest girls you know, and practicing to be a doctor…*sniffle*I'm so proud of you...my little shining hawk."

"Kaa-san…" Silver Hawk whispered as he began to tear up himself, "I...I… I…"

"Now now… no tears," Gentle Snow sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Tonight's a special night for all of us...a time where we all spend it as one big, happy family."

"Here, Onii-chan," Timid smiled as she took out a tissue packet and handed it to her brother, "You can use these."

"A-arigatou, Timid-chan," Silver smiled a bit as he took a piece of tissue and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, we're ready!" Rainbow called out, catching everyone's attentions as the tomboy walked down the stairs, now dressed in a cyan dress with a electric yellow jacket, white shoes and her hair done in a ponytail, "How do I look?"

"Bowy… you look stunning," Twilight smiled as she walked over and planted a small kiss on Rainbow's cheek, causing the tomboy to blush a bit. Twilight herself had her hair done in a sort of bun, and was wearing a soft violet and magenta dress, a pair of white socks, and a pair of magenta dress shoes.

"Aw jeez, Twil… ruin my entrance why don't ya?" Rainbow muttered a bit, "...Oh by the way. Fluttershy, Posey and Snow are coming down next."

"Cool," Twilight smiled.

Silver Hawk took a seat by Shining Armor and Night Light, waiting for the three girls to come down.

"...what's it like?" Silver Hawk asked them.

"Hmm?" Shining Armor blinked.

"Come again?" Night Light added.

"What's it like…to see the women you love step down the stairs on a night you're going to do something fancy? ...could you even put those feelings into words?" Silver asked.

"...excitement," Night Light smiled, "That's the best way I can describe it."

"Yeah…" Shining Armor nodded in agreement, "When I first saw Cadance step down the stairs on the night I proposed to her...I felt like the world had stopped turning."

"Soka…" Silver Hawk noted as he gave a nod. "Reason I ask is...well…"

"You're nervous?"

"...Yes," Silver admitted with a sigh.

"It's just a fancy dinner. Just keep a cool head, treat Fluttershy politely and you'll be fine," Night Light advised.

"It works. Trust us," Shining Armor added.

The ice-blunette smiled and then he pulled both Night Light and Shining Armor into a quick hug.

"Thank you, Night Light-san, Mr. Armor," Silver Hawk smiled.

"...you can call me by my name if you want," Shining Armor told him.

"Right, Mr. A...I mean. Shining-san," Silver nodded a bit.

"Yeah..." Shining nodded before he noticed Posey walk down with Snow Angel in her arms.

Posey was wearing a soft green dress with a light pink jacket on top, white high heels, and her camera around her neck.

Shining Armor sooned noticed a certain shy pinkette coming down the stairs, following behind Posey, "Hey, Silver."

"Yes?" Silver asked as Shining pointed towards the stairs. Silver blinked a bit as he looked in that direction...and he began to blush.

Fluttershy was wearing the same outfit from before, but her hairstyle..it was completely different than before. It was shorter, but at the same time, it was a bit wavy. Around her neck was a soft green scarf while she wore a pure white button up jacket.

"H...how do I look, everyone?" Fluttershy asked in a slight shy manner, moving a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"You look great," Dash smiled.

"Stunning," Sora added.

"You look amazing, Onee-chan," Timid smiled as she walked over to her brother and handed him some flowers, "...give them to her, Onii-chan."

"Huh?" Silver blinked, snapping out of his daze as he noticed the flowers, "Oh..ahem. Right…" he nodded, blushing a bit as he stood up and walked over to Fluttershy, holding out the flowers to her, "H-here...f-for you, B...Butterfly-tenshi...I mean chan!"

"Th-th-th-th-thank you…" she stuttered and managed to squeak out.

"So… how does she look?" Dash asked Silver Hawk.

"Uh…" Silver began with a heavy blush, _'Stunning, wonderful, amazing, almost hypnotic, even more like an angel… pick something…'_ "...you look like an angel, Butterfly-chan."

"...thank you…" she blushed as she walked down, "...you got me roses?"

"Purple roses… that symbolizes love at first sight," Gentle Snow whispered to Feather Scroll, giggling a bit, "I remember when Passive-kun gave those to Lana-chan."

Fluttershy blushed and sniffed the flowers, "...Th-they're lovely… a-arigatou, Silver-kun."

"Alright… let's go to the restaurant."

"Right/hai."

* * *

Dash had recorded their arrival and was currently waiting in a room with everybody else in their group while tables were being set up.

"Hey guys, it's me again," Rainbow greeted as she looked into the camera, "And man oh man am I bored. We've been waiting for a while now, and our table _still_ isn't ready yet."

"There are how many of us?" Cadance asked.

"There's… uh…" Twilight paused as she counted the group, "Sixteen of us here."

"...yea, no wonder they're taking a while to set up a table for us," Dash stated with an eyeroll, "In fact, they're probably setting up multiple tables just to fit all of us."

"Bawala…" Snow Angel babbled.

"Tell me about it…" Scootaloo muttered, the purplette bored out of her mind.

After another five minutes of silence, Timid walked over to Fluttershy and Silver Hawk and proceeded to get their attention.

"Onii-chan… Onee-chan… can you two… sing?" Timid asked.

"Why?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"It's so boring and there isn't enough Christmas cheer," Timid replied, "So I was hoping you two would sing a Christmas song to help cheer everyone up."

Fluttershy smiled at Timid as the idea was really good.

"Alright," Fluttershy giggled as she turned to Silver Hawk, "...do you want to sing with me?"

"Sure...but what shall we sing?" Silver asked.

"Hmm…" Fluttershy pondered before she had an idea, "...I got just the one. Follow my lead."

"Alright," he shrugged.

Fluttershy stood up and smiled softly at those around her, "Hashire soriyo kazeno youni (Race, sled, like the wind)"

They all looked up at her with a smile as they listened to her sing.

"Yukino naka wo, karuku hayaku (Quickly and lightly through the snow)," Fluttershy continued.

"Waraigoewo, yukini makeba… akarui hikarino hanani naruyo, (If we sew laughter in the snow, it'll become bright flowers of light)," Silver Hawk added in.

"Jinguru beru, jingeru beru, suzuga naru. Suzuno rizumu ni hikarino waga mau, (Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing. A circle of light dances with the rythm of the bells)," Fluttershy and Silver Hawk sung in harmony, "Jinguru beru, jingeru beru, suzuga naru, morini hayashini hibikinagara (Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing, ringing through the forests and the woods,"

Dash had begun to record their performance, focusing on keeping the two in the shot.

"Hashire soriyo, okano uewa, yukimo shiroku, kazemo shiroku, (Sled, race, on the hill, the snow and the wind are white," Fluttershy began as she spun around a bit before stopping and facing Silver Hawk.

"Utaukoewa tonde ikuyo kaygayaki hajimeta hoshino sorae (Singing voices fly away towards the sky that has begun to shine with the stars!)" Silver Hawk continued, with the two smiling as they got into the next verse.

"Jinguru beru, jinguru beru, suzuga naru. Suzuno rizumu ni hikarino waga mau (Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing. A circle of light dances with the rhythm of the bells.)," The two sung together, "Jinguru beru, jinguru beru, suzuga naru, morini hayashini hibikinagara! (Jingle bells, jingle bells, the bells are ringing! Riding through the forests and the woods!)"

The two then took a bow, the room silent for a bit before it was slowly filled with the sound of applause.

"...did everybody in this place hear us?" Fluttershy blushed.

"I...think they did," Silver Hawk noted, seeing almost everyone in the place applauding the two.

Snow Angel looked at her parents and began to clap, albeit it was very clumsy, but she was babbling happily. Dash recorded Snow's clapping and then looked at her sister and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're an amazing singer Fluttershy," Posey smiled.

"She really is," Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"I'm nothing special," Fluttershy responded as she looked at Silver Hawk.

"Actually...you...ano…" Silver began with a bit of a blush, "You sounded amazing, Butterfly-chan."

The pinkette blushed deeply as she looked at her boyfriend, a small smile forming on her face as she and Silver Hawk sat back down.

"Hello there," a waitress smiled as she walked over, "Party of 16, right?"

"Yes," Silver nodded.

"Alright then. If you all will please follow me, I will lead you to your tables," the waitress instructed.

"Amethyst Star?" Twilight blinked once she got a good look at the waitress.

"Twilight?" the waitress blinked before smiling a bit, "Oh heya, Twilight. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Amethyst," Twilight smiled back

"You two know each-other?" Dash asked.

"Yea, she's a part of my book-club," Twilight explained as she turned back towards the waitress, "It's so great seeing you again, Amethyst.

"It's good to see you again too, Twilight," Amethyst smiled, "Well, follow me Twilight and… large party."

The group nodded as they followed Amethyst to their tables.

"Thank you, Miss Amethyst," Fluttershy smiled as she and Silver Hawk sat down, followed by the latter's parents, Rainbow, Twilight, and Sora. Lightning, Scootaloo, Timid, Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet and Night Light soon followed, with Posey sitting down last and making sure that Snow Angel was secured in her seat.

"No problem," Amethyst Star smiled before she noticed Snow Angel, "Aww. Now who does this little angel belong to?"

Fluttershy and Silver Hawk both raised their hands to this, the former blushing a little with a soft smile on her face.

"Aww… wait… Twilight, when did Fluttershy get married? Why wasn't I invited?"

"..."

"...she _is_ married...right?" Amethyst asked before Twilight whispered the situation to her, "...ooh….I see."

"Don't think any less of my sister because of that fact," Dash warned, "She has gotten some… ahem… issues at school, but I defend her and I always will defend her,"

Fluttershy was silent at that, the pinkette looking down a bit when Rainbow Dash brought up the issues at school. She had gotten some new issues with bullying with some of the girls in her cheerleading squad. In fact, she had been kicked out because of certain...things the head cheerleader said about her. Needless to say, Rainbow wasn't happy to hear that her sister had been kicked off because of the head cheerleader didn't like her.

"I won't. I don't bully people, I'm just surprised is all," Amethyst admitted, "Alright… so… would you all like anything to drink to start tonight off?"

Nods came around and they placed in their order with Amethyst about to head off, but she stopped.

"Uh… do you mind if I get a picture of that little girl?" Amethyst asked Fluttershy.

"Oh. Ano.. sure," Fluttershy nodded.

Amethyst nodded as she walked over and snapped a quick picture of the smiling Snow Angel, the young girl blinking a bit from the sudden flash before she giggle a little.

"She's so adorable," Amethyst smiled as she walked off, looking at the picture she just took on her phone.

* * *

A bit later, the group simply enjoyed their night out as they talked, Dash occasionally recording the food and getting the thoughts about the food from the others.

"Hey, it's Dash again," the rainbowette said to the camera as she moved it around the table a bit, "As you can see, me and the fam are just enjoying ourselves with a nice, quiet dinner,"

"This dinner is so good…" Twilight smiled, eating a bit of her salad

Dash looked over at Fluttershy, who was eating something that looked crunchy kind of, "Watcha eatin'?"

"I'm trying this thing… fried lasagna. It's really good," Fluttershy smiled.

"Cool… cool," Rainbow nodded as she moved over to Silver Hawk, "And what're you eating?"

"Me? I'm just having some pasta… though I have tried a little bit of what Fluttershy ordered. It's pretty good," Silver replied.

"Neat," Dash nodded.

Scootaloo looked up at Snow Angel, who seemed to be reaching for some of the food that they were eating.

"...Uh, hey Fluttershy," the purplette spoke up, catching Fluttershy's attention, "I think Snow's hungry."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy nodded as she walked over to get her daughter, "Are you hungry, Snow-chan?"

Snow just whimpered a little as her stomach rumbled.

"Don't worry, Okaa-san's here," Fluttershy informed with a reassuring smile. She then reached into her diaperbag to pull out a bottle of milk and gave it to Snow Angel, the little girl enjoying it as she drank it.

"So… how old is the kid?" Amethyst asked Twilight.

"Uh… hmm… she was born in February this year… so… 10 months old." Twilight informed.

"Ahh...I see," Amethyst noted as she walked over to Fluttershy to make sure Snow was happy, "How's she doing?"

"Good," Fluttershy smiled.

"...do you like being a mother?" Amethyst asked curiously.

The pinkette blinked for a moment, pondering that question for a second.

"Well...while it can be a bit difficult at times…" the pinkette paused as she gave her daughter a gentle smile, "It's something amazing and rewarding."

Silver Hawk looked over at her for a moment, a small soft smile on his face.

"Ano… can we have dessert?" Scootaloo asked.

"Finish eating your dinner," Lighting told Scootaloo, "Then we talk dessert."

"Y-wait…" Dash blinked for a second as she slowly looked over at Scootaloo, "Did you say 'ano'?"

"...guess Timid's rubbing off on me," Scootaloo shrugged.

"...g-g-g-gomen…" Timid apologized.

"Don't worry about it Timid. You're fun to be around, and you're honestly pretty cute" Scootaloo admitted.

The blonde haired girl blushed a very deep red upon hearing that, "A-a-a-a-a-are you f-f-f-f-flirting with me?"

"No. I'm just complimenting you," Scootaloo replied.

"Oh...o...okay," Timid just nodded.

"...So…" Rainbow began as she looked back at her camera, "Who's looking forward to Christmas and seeing what Santa's gonna bring us?"

Timid, Scootaloo, Posey, Fluttershy, Twilight and Silver Hawk all raised their hands in unison.

"Coolios!" Dash giggled.

"..."

"...'Coolios'? Seriously?" Lightning sweatdropped as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I think she got that from the Neptunia series, but I don't know for certain," Fluttershy informed.

"Probably...but who knows," Lightning shrugged.

"That series is awesome. The characters are so interesting, the gameplay is great, and the voice acting is amazing," Dash responded.

"She voted for the lead character of that series in the Smash Ballot," Fluttershy informed.

"Eeyup," Rainbow grinned as she leaned back a bit in her seat, "Awesome series and I can't wait for the next game to come out. I bought a PlayStation 4 for the sole purpose of playing the next game in the series."

"Wait a minute… you bought a nearly 500 dollar system to get a game…that is not even out yet?!" Sora asked her daughter in frustration and disbelief.

"I've been saving up," Rainbow replied.

"..." Sora just groaned a bit as they continued to eat.

* * *

After a bit, the group ordered a chocolate cake for dessert, and were currently waiting for it to be brought out to them.

"I'm still hungry…" Scootaloo admitted.

"M-me too," Timid added with an embarrassed blush.

"Cake is on it's way, but would you two little girls like some ice cream? Kids get ice cream free," Amethyst offered.

"Really?!" Timid gasped a bit at that.

"Yup," Amethyst nodded.

"...Mint Chocolatechip. I want mint chocolatechip, please!" Timid told Amethyst.

"...cotton candy ice cream," Scootaloo requested.

"Coming right up you two," she smiled as she headed off.

The two girls cheered and hugged with Lighting smiling softly at her little sister, which was recorded by Dash.

"Hey Scootsy," Lightning began, catching the purplette's attention, "I'm glad you're my little sister."

"...Thanks sis," Scootaloo smiled a bit.

Dash smiled at Scootaloo and Lightning, the former blinking a bit when Rainbow smiled at her.

"..What's the smile for?" Lightning asked.

"...I'm just happy you're happy," Rainbow replied with a shrug.

"Oh...okay then…"

"Happiness is contagious."

* * *

Timid and Scootaloo soon got their ice cream and were happily eating it.

"I hope you all enjoy your dessert," Amethyst smiled.

"We will," Scootaloo giggled.

"Hai!" Timid added.

"You always loved mint chip," Gentle Snow smiled softly as she looked at her daughter.

"Hai, Okaa-san," Timid nodded. Timid scooped another bit of ice cream, getting a small bit of it on the area around her lip, earning giggles from her family, "...what?"

"You have a bit of ice cream on your mouth," Feather Scroll chuckled a bit.

Timid rubbed it a bit, but only smeared it a bit on her cheek, "Did I get it?"

"...Hold on," Gentle Snow spoke up as she picked up a napkin and walked over before wiping the ice cream off Timid's face, "There you go dear."

"Hey," Amethyst began as the cake was wheeled over, "Sorry it took so long. Kitchen was a tiny bit backed up,"

"It looks so great," Dash smiled as she recorded the cake being put in, "It's a Christmas Tree,"

"It certainly is," Amethyst smiled as the group took pictures of the cake.

However, before they could do anything, Silver Hawk cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone. There's something I'd like to say," the ice-bluette spoke up, getting their attention, "...well… uh…A lot of things have been going through my mind since this morning. Among them is my future career, my family… But… I've been certain about something for a long while now," He said as he turned to Fluttershy, a small blush on his face, "My love for Butterfly Heart Misaki."

"...Silver-kun…" Fluttershy blushed before Silver gave her a motion to stay quiet.

"I know this may sound corny but...I love you more than anything. More than the sun, the moon, the stars, and life itself," Silver Hawk continued, "The fact you chose to love someone like me...the fact we have a child together...I...I have no words to say to all that."

Fluttershy blushed softly and smiled.

"You're one of the most important people in my life…I.." Silver paused as he blushed a bit further, his heart beating fast as he tried to get his next words out, "This is Snow's first Christmas… I want to be there for it. And all of her other Christmases. ...I want to be with you and Snow Angel all the way through the rest of our lives… so… I guess I'll ask you…"

"A-a-a-a-a-ask me what?" Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

"I...I'll...ask you this…" Silver said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small ring box, "Butterfly Heart Misaki…"

Fluttershy's eyes began to widen as her hands slowly moved to her mouth, small tears forming in her eyes as Silver walked over and got down on one knee. Everybody gasped at this, even young Snow Angel.

"Will you...marry me?" Silver asked as he opened the box, revealing a very beautiful ring that had a light blue gem in the shape of a butterfly.

Fluttershy was left speechless as she looked at him, tears going down her cheeks as she began to pant a bit.

"...If you're answer is no...then I-" Silver began before Fluttershy pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Silver-kun…" Fluttershy began as she moved a bit to face him, her tear-filled eyes looking into his, "You...you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"...you're welcome," Silver smiled softly as he returned the hug, "I love you….my shy angel."

"And I love you… my glistening hawk in the sky," Fluttershy responded.

"So… does that mean…?" Twilight asked in a whisper.

"...yes." Fluttershy nodded as she looked back at Silver Hawk, "Yes… I will marry you…"

"...Thank you…" Silver smiled as he held the ring up to her, the pinkette raising her hand a bit so he could slip the ring on her ring finger.

Everybody in the restaurant began to clap as the two hugged each other once more in a deep, loving embrace.

"Mmm…" Gentle Snow began to whimpered excitedly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"So beautiful…" Timid smiled softly, "I'm so happy for Onii-chan and Onee-chan…"

"This is so amazing," Sora added.

"Indeed…" Feather Scroll nodded, a small, soft smile on his face, _'Well done...son.'_

"Great job, sis," Dash whispered.

They then heard a slow clapping sound, making them turn to see Snow Angel was clapping, a smile on her face.

"Thank you…" Fluttershy smiled at Snow Angel.

Suddenly, Fluttershy was brought flowers by an employee, the pinkette blinking for a moment before smiling a bit.

"Oh...um, thank you," Fluttershy said to the employee as she took the flowers.'

"Congratulations," he smiled.

Amethyst Star walked over, a smile on her face and something in her hands.

"What was…?" Twilight began.

"It's just the restaurant's policy. We need to do something to congratulate somebody when they propose," Amethyst explained.

"Really?" Twilight asked, earning a nod from her fellow book lover.

Amethyst Star walked over and handed Silver Hawk a coupon book for the restaurant, the ice-bluette blinked a bit as he looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Congratulatory thing for you proposing," Amethyst replied, "Next time you and your fiance come here, feel free to use one or two of those coupons."

"Oh… Thank you," Silver Hawk smiled.

"Wabuwa…" Snow Angel babbled, catching her parents attention.

"Guess she's trying to say 'thank you' as well," Fluttershy guessed.

"Bawawu…" she added.

"I guess so," Silver noted with a small chuckle.

* * *

Later that night, Dash was working on editing the footage she recorded, the tomboy staying up all night if she had to so the video would be perfect.

"Onee-chan, how's it going?" Fluttershy asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Pretty good," Dash smiled, "But this is easily going to be one of my longer days. That clip where Silver Hawk proposed was certainly long… but very sweet,"

"...you recorded that? Did he tell you?"

"Nope, I was actually just recording the cake," Rainbow replied, "Oh, right. Check your email,"

Fluttershy gave a confused look as she took out her laptop and saw an email from Dash.

"I gave you a personal and edited version of the clip. Merry early Christmas, Fluttershy," Dash smiled.

"...Merry early Christmas, Onee-chan," Fluttershy smiled as she walked over to hug her sister, "...I love you."

"I love you too," Dash smiled.

A knock came from their door, the two separating the hug for a moment to see who it was. Fluttershy opened it up to reveal Silver Hawk.

"Silver-kun," Fluttershy smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Heya… brother-in-law," Dash waved.

"Heya, sister-in-law," Silver waved back, "Just came by to see how the two of you are doing."

"I'm doing good," Dash informed.

"I was about to go and see you," Fluttershy added as she released the hug.

"Ahh...soka," Silver noted, "How's our little angel?"

"She's doing amazing," Fluttershy giggled as she walked over to the crib, seeing Snow Angel sleeping quietly as she hugged a stuffed fox, "She's been sleeping peacefully ever since we got home."

"Think if Yuki has a child, he/she would be her pet?" Timid asked as she walked in.

"Maybe…" Silver replied as he looked at his younger sister.

"Ano… Onee-chan… Onii-chan… can I be your flower girl?" Timid asked hopefully.

"Hmm...no."

"Eh?" Wh-"

"That's impossible because...well…" Silver began with a chuckle, "You're already our flowergirl."

"I'm so happy I could yell…" Timid giggled, "...yatta…" she whispered.

"Are you sure that Timid isn't Fluttershy's biological sister?" Rainbow whispered to Silver.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," Silver whispered back.

"Onee-chan," Timid spoke up, getting Fluttershy's attention, "I'm so happy we're really gonna be sisters."

"Hai," Fluttershy smiled as she picked Timid up and hugged her, "I love you… Timid-nee-chan!"

"I love you too, Onee-chan!" Fluttershy giggled.

"And I...love you both!" Silver laughed as he hugged the two.

Dash smiled as she took a picture of this scene, the tomboy couldn't help but chuckle a bit from how the three were acting. Sure it seemed a bit… corny, but she was really happy for them all, especially Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nuzzled her head against Silver Hawk's chest, a soft smile on Silver's face as he rested his head a bit on top of his fiance.

"I love you.. Silver-kun," Fluttershy whispered.

"I love you too… Butterfly-tenshi," Silver whispered back as he held her close.

"Ano, can we… sleep together again?" Fluttershy asked.

"If you want," Silver replied.

Fluttershy smiled softly and then motioned to her bed, Silver nodding as the two climbed onto it.

"I'll take Timid to her room," Rainbow offered.

"But I'm not…" Timid began before she started to yawn, "...can I hear a bedtime story?"

"Sure," Rainbow shrugged as she picked Timid up.

"Oyasumi, Onii-chan, Onee-chan…" Timid yawned as Rainbow Dash carried her off.

"Oyasumi, Timid," Fluttershy and Silver waved.

The two were soon alone. Well..not technically alone as Snow Angel was still sleeping in her crib.

"Silver-kun…" Fluttershy began as she snuggled against Silver Hawk, "...one day… we should do a cosplay. Myself as Sailor Moon, you as Tuxedo Mask and then Snow as Sailor Chibi Moon."

"Heh...that's be pretty nice," Silver smiled a bit.

Fluttershy smiled softly as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising Silver a bit before he smiled back at her.

"So… what are you hoping Santa brings you?" Silver Hawk asked.

"Some of the new Eyecons…" Fluttershy admitted, "What about you?"

"Hmm...that's hard to say," Silver admitted, "I pretty much already got what I wanted for Christmas."

"There's gotta be something you wished for…" Fluttershy stated, "Everybody wants something from Santa, even if it's small."

"...well… okay. I'd like the Lost Ranger Key Set, I have every Ranger Key there is," Silver Hawk admitted.

"Eh?!" Fluttershy gasped quietly as she looked at him in surprise, "You… you have every current Ranger Key?"

"Not easy… but I do," Silver nodded, "It cost me quite a lot of money just to get certain ones. Heck, I even payed several thousand yen to get a custom Titanium Ranger Key,"

"...You've got to show me those keys tomorrow," Fluttershy quickly demanded.

"I will, I promise dear," he assured.

"Yay…" Fluttershy cheered softly before yawning, "Mou… so sleepy…"

"..Until tomorrow then… Butterfly-tenshi," Silver smiled softly as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, Silver-kun," Fluttershy smiled back.

* * *

Dash looked over at where Twilight and her family was sleeping and gave a small knock on the door, making Twilight wake up to go over to her.

"Bowy? ...what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"...Just came to check on you," Rainbow answered.

"...you can't go back into your room without risking disturbing Snow, can you?"

"No...no I cannot," Rainbow shook her head in response.

"My family is gonna be mighty ticked at you for this…" Twilight told Dash as she motioned for her to come in.

"Don't worry. I'll be out before everyone else is up in the morning," Rainbow assured her as she walked in quietly.

"...can we at least sleep together?" Twilight asked.

Dash gave a nod and hugged Twilight, "Merry Christmas, Twil."

"...Merry Christmas, Bowy," Twilight smiled softly as she returned the hug.

* * *

Pikatwig: There was a scene that was going to be Christmas Day… but due to length and this not even supposed to be two chapters… yea.

SZ: Hai...but still, it was pretty fun working on this. and I finally managed to get something holiday related done just in time.

Pikatwig: And if you're curious what they were gonna get for Christmas… I had some small ideas. Timid was going to get a Sailor Moon outfit from her parents, Scootaloo was going to get a new scooter from Lighting, Twilight was going to get Final Fantasy 7 from Rainbow, Rainbow was going to get Cho Jigen Taisen Neptune vs. Sega Hard Girls Yume no Gattai Special from Twilight, and then Fluttershy and Silver Hawk were going to get the gifts they mentioned to each-other.

SZ: Yup...so...fave scene?

Pikatwig: Hmm… if I had to say what it would be… I guess it's a tie between the proposal, the moment Silver Hawk and Fluttershy shared and then that last bit with Twilight and Dash.

SZ: Ahh… those are my faves too.

Pikatwig: So, a Christmas story is finished, and it's going up on Christmas Eve. Not bad, huh?

Silver Hawk: Not bad at all. Oh, and… *takes out a case of toy Eyecons and gives them to Fluttershy* It may not be recorded, but here.

Fluttershy: Thank you… *hands him the Lost Ranger Key Set* Here.

Silver Hawk: Thank you, Butterfly-tenshi.

Fluttershy: No problem, Silver-kun.

Snow Angel: Aww… don't I get an early present?

*Fluttershy and Silver Hawk walked off to get it, leaving their daughter confused for a bit before she let out a stifled squeal, seeing her parents carrying in a fox kit*

Timid: She's Yuki's daughter.

Snow Angel: *squeals as she rushed over and hugged her parents* Best Christmas ever!

Fluttershy: We hope you two will get along.

Silver Hawk: And be sure to take good care of her, Snow-chan. Alright?

Snow Angel: Hai, Tou-san!

Sunrise Heart: She's so cute…

Snow Angel: Thanks.

Pikatwig: They're so cute.

Sean: Indeed

Snow Angel: You're a lot of fun to be around, Sunrise-nee-chan.

Sunrise Heart: Same to you, Snow-nee-chan.

Fluttershy: Why do you two call each-other that?

Sunrise Heart: We're technically half-siblings since you're our mother.

Snow Angel: Hai.

Pikatwig: Well then readers, that's it. Have a Merry Christmas.

SZ: Merry Christmas minna, and have a good evening.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

SZ: Yujo Kita.


End file.
